Ace Combat 3 Omake 4: Sky Kid Bar
by Sadhana The Prince
Summary: It's gonna be an unusual Saturday night for GRDF ace Keith Bryan. A short tale of having fun, to finding love. Will he succeed? Or will it be considered a "Mission Failed"? Fanfic idea suggested to me by user R-311 Remora. This one goes out to you.


Ace Combat 3 Omake 4: The Sky Kid Bar

In the city of Port Edwards, on a night such as this, it was a time for chilling out and having fun. People are out eating, drinking, sightseeing, movie watching, ghost touring, all that hustle and bustle. But this Saturday night will be a special one at that. As it involves two top ace pilots of the General Resource Defense Force: Keith Bryan and Abyssal Dision.

Due to their completion of another successful mission, they were told to take the rest of the night off from their superiors. So they are out walking on the busiest street of Port Edwards, in terms of traffic I mean, as Keith wonders where Dision is taking him. Keith asks him, "Where's this place we are going to again?", followed by Dision's reply, "I told you, it's the Sky Kid bar and cafe. I'm a regular at that place. Come on, lets have our brodeo." Keith responds with, "Okay. If you say so."

After a minute or two of walking, they arrive at the bar with Dision inhaling the smell of his favorite bar and he says, "Ahhhhh. Home sweet home! I've missed you so much Sky Kid!" Keith, reacting in disgust, responds with, "Okay! This is getting weird man!" Both head to the stand while his flight lead mentions to Keith that he wants to introduce him to an old friend of his who happens to be the bartender. As they sit down, Dision calls out to the bartender, "Hey there! Long time no see.", who is revealed to be the Barkeep's Daughter, now grown up. BD replies as she handshakes and hugs her old friend, "Well well! Its good to see you again Dizz! And I see you brought your buddy along with you." Keith says, "This is my first time coming here. I'm Keith Bryan by the way. I'm Dision's wingman." Instinctively knowing that they're friends, BD responds with, "Well any friend of Dizz is a friend of mine!" Keith, in surprise, questions his flight leader about his ridiculous nickname with "Dizz?". Prompting Dision to whisper in his ear "I'll tell you about it later.", and orders the beers for the both when all of a sudden, two beautiful looking girls are sitting on both sides, one on the left next to Dision and one on the right next to Keith.

With the former noticing this, he tells his wingman, "Hey Keith. We've got "bogeys" on both sides." Prompting Keith to look at the girl on his right. "I'll take the one on the left. I'm trusting you to take care of the other one." Says Dision. Unfortunately, with Keith not being much of a romantic type, he says to him, "Wait, what? You know that I'm bad wit-" Dision cuts him off by saying, "See that girl next to you? She's taking quick glances at you, has a small smile, and is blushing. I can tell she's in to you. It's time I started to coach you on how to impress the ladies. Lesson 1: Watch the Master." Unprepared, Keith calls out to him, "Wait. Dision!" But Dision is already talking to the beautiful blond in the black dress, "Hey there beautiful…", leaving him to tend to the brunette with jeans and a green tank top while observing his flight lead. The brunette asks him out of the blue, "What's a handsome stud like you doing in a place like this, hmmm?" At a literal loss of words, Keith, while taking quick observations at Dision, responds "Well I-uh… I'm not actually good at… uh… this… uhhh… whatcha call… lemme think… wait wait wait… I'm not actually good at-" But is stopped by the brunette's laughter, thinking it's hilarious. She says, "What was that?" Thinking he has already failed, he puts his head down in embarrassment. The brunette says, "Aw don't worry. You're actually the first guy I met who's has little romance experience. I can tell just by looking at you." Keith, seeing this as an opportunity to impress her after what she said, responds while nonchalantly holding a beer mug, "Yeah. I get that a lot from my flight lead." Takes a chug of beer and continues talking to her. "So what are you in for?"

A montage shows that while Dision does pretty well in impressing the girl, Keith tries to imitate his flight leads actions such as drinking a full mug of beer, holding a breadstick in a "cool" way, and tries the "arm over the shoulder" gesture, but the brunette displays a wide range of emotions such as confusion, disgust, and freaked out. However, she is still interested in him. At the end, Keith, trying too hard to impress the brunette, ends up getting drunk from having too much beer and slurs, burps, and hiccups while talking. "Soooooo this guy was *hic* coming on to me and I say to this man *burps* "Get out of my town you stinkin' rat!" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" And then he falls to the ground, passing out from the beer. It was then time for the two to leave, with Dision having to drag his wingman back to their quarters, but not without saying bye to the bartender and the blondie girl he scored with. While walking back, he notices something attached to Keith's sleeveless vest, but decides to leave it alone until he is sober.

The next morning, Keith, waking up from his bed and suffering with a headache, tries to get up but then sees a small piece of folded paper next to his drawer. He unfolds it which is revealed to be a small note from the brunette which says, "I'll just get straight to the point. What you did back there was ridiculous. But, at the start, you were interesting, despite being bad at romance. So, I'll be waiting for a chance to start over with you. My name and my number are on this P.S. I want to talk to the REAL stud. When you're ready, call me." Keith ponders, "Is she really into me?" But then a voice says, "Judging by the note, I'd say yes." The voice came from Dision who just happens to be in the same room. Keith says to him, "Dision? I tried to copy your ways. But it didn't work. And I kinda made a fool of myself." Dision assures him that her note means that she's willing to take another chance with him. In addition to telling him that "IF Lesson 1 doesn't work, go to Lesson 2: Be Yourself" However, the siren rings, alerting the two aces to head to the briefing room for their next assignment. Dision then says, "There's still plenty more lessons after we get back. Ready to spread your wings wingman?" Keith then responds with, "Yeah. Partner.", before giving each other an epic handshake before the mission.

 _Author's Notes_ :

Sorry it took so long. Was busy with college and other stuff. But this Omake centers around Keith and Dision. The idea behind this fanfic was suggested by the user named R-311 Remora. And as usual, I do not own _Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere_ nor its characters. They belong to their respective owners.


End file.
